No strings attached
by pannycakexoxo
Summary: *Set after the Rising* Tori had a tough life, but is moving in with Kit and her "Brothers" For the best? She doesn't think so. She looks for a distraction from her problems, what happens if Rafe is that distraction?


**R&R :)**

* * *

Tori's pov:

Eight months, eight freaking months since we've settled into Badger lake. A dump where the cables put us. We made a stupid truce with them after we met up with some amateur supernaturals like us. They had some how found us and asked for help. Now, we are stuck here, and to top it off, I'm being forced to move in with Kit and my "Brothers".

"Come one, Tori. Cheer up." Chloe said. Even though I came to terms that I actually liked Chloe as a person, her optimism gave me a headache sometimes.

"Easy for you to say. You're dumping me at Kit's." I snapped. I've been staying with her and Lauren ever since we settled here, now their making me move in with my father. I didn't even want to call him that.

"We need to make room for my dad." She pointed out. She looked at me apologetically. I just mumbled under my breathe.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." She suggested. I glared at her.

"Living in this town is bad enough."

That wasn't wrong. This place was small with no malls what so ever. Plus I only had Chloe and Hayley to talk to, the rest of them..weren't really my type of crowd.

"Come on, hun, Kit's waiting at home." Lauren said when she appeared at the door way.

"Why can't you move in with them? Don't you hate Chloe's dad?" I said groaning. From what I know, her and Steven, Chloe's father, fight as much as Derek and I.

Lauren took a deep breathe and gave me a pointed look. "Chloe needs us both here for her, just like you need Kit to be in your life."

I just shrugged and grabbed my bags. I hauled them out into the truck and sulkily sat in the vehicle, no wait, I didn't do sulky, I did anger, and that was what I was right now, angry, angry, angry. Lauren slid into the drivers side and drove off.

It's not like I completely disliked Kit. I just didn't want to be some kind of burden. I was just fine being an orphan, since I practically had to raise myself out of my mothers money. Just thinking of Diane made my mood sink lower.

"Did Chloe tell you? We're all going to spend the week in California next weekend." Lauren said after a failed attempt to get me to talk.

I immediately perked up. We're going to finally be out of this shit hole? I smiled. Shopping, beaches, boys with tans...

"Whose all going?" I asked.

"All of you kids, and I guess you'll be glad to know, that only one guardian will be going." That made me feel even better. I hoped that it would be Moreno, he was cool, and not so tense.

We pulled into Kit's driveway to see him standing there. He smiled and waved. He came over to us and starting taking the bags out.

"Hello, Tori." He grinned. I just nodded walked into the house. I heard Lauren sigh disapprovingly.

I disapproved moving here, but no one listened.

"Chloe?" Simon called from the living room. Of course, Chloe would be the only ones on their minds. When I stepped into the room, his face fell, but he tried to hide it. I just rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not sweet little Chloe. She had to clean her room before she could come." I muttered. Simon just nodded trying to act casual. he scooted over when I sat on the sofa, as though I had cooties. I tried to hide my hurt. I was used to it. It's not the first time I've been singled out because they preferred Chloe, and guess what? I didn't blame her, not anymore.

"So, they actually convinced you to move here?" Simon asked, obviously feeling the awkwardness. I tried to keep the snap out of my voice.

"I had no choice."

Silence.

"Where's Chloe?" Derek's voice grumbled from the door way, not even greeting me.

"Um, excuse me? With your wolf boy hearing, I would think that you would hear what I just sai-" I was cut off by Simon.

"She had to clean her room."

Derek mumbled something and stalked off.

"Was answering without an attitude really that hard?" Simone asked, irritated.

Before I could retort, Kit walked in.

"Okay, Tori, you may go settle in your room." He said with a smile. I stood up and stalked off, like Derek had just a moment ago.

I was upset that I had to move here, where I wasn't wanted, where I didn't belong. I know I'm being dramatic with everything, but could anyone blame me? I lost everything. My popularity, my parents, and my pride.

'_snap out of it, Tori.' _I thought to myself. I sounded self-pitying. I hated self pitying people.

I unpacked my things and organized them. I barely had anything, because, like everyone that was on the run, I had to get everything from scratch. I didn't mind like Chloe had, because unlike her, I enjoyed being normal and loved shopping.

My phone buzzed. I got a text from Hayley.

_'Omg! Corey just tried to kiss me. I think he wants to get back together. :D'_

I tried not to type anything bitchy, but are you kidding me? They broke up like three times already.

I decided to type something simple '_Cool.'_

And with that, I shut off my phone to continue my unpacking.

* * *

Kit decided to take Derek, Simon, Lauren, Chloe and I to dinner. I had no idea why. But It wasn't to celebrate me moving in, that I'm sure of. We went to this crappy place, it was the only place to eat here at Badger Lake.

"So, are you guys excited for California?" Kit asked with a smile that seemed to never wipe off. Chloe and Simon grinned and nodded, Derek and I just shrugged. But I was actually really happy.

"I expect you kids to behave and to bring a good representation to Project Genisus." Lauren added. We all grumbled at that. Lauren gave Chloe a look at that, but Kit just smiled.

"I can't wait to shop." I said, taking a bite out of my lasagna. Simon actually agreed with me, but Chloe and Derek more or less.

We finished our meals, paid them, and went back to Kit's.

I walked in and plopped on the couch, which got a scowl from Derek, I just glared back. He decided to sit on the arm chair, away from me.

I sighed and picked up a magazine. '_What a perfect life'_ I thought sarcastically.


End file.
